


The Marmoran Blade

by Serendipity00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem about Krolia, Keith and the knife





	The Marmoran Blade

Dangerous dagger

Sharp space sword  
Indigo violet hue  
Strangely beautiful  
  
Shared between a mother and son  
Who now truly act accordingly  
Openly caring and loving one another  
As families do  
  
It is a precious item  
To be cared for  
Handled correctly  
Used in battle   
  
Meaningful it is  
A holder of heritage  
A connector  
Binding these two people  
  
With its sentimental value  
It serves  
As a reminder  
Acting as a symbol  
  
To enact their promise  
That they will always   
Find their way to each other

  
Across space and time  
  
  



End file.
